Knight In Shiny Volvo
by Luuh2311
Summary: Bella is the secretive, lonely and distant girl of Forks High. Every girl is jealous and she's every guy's dream. When new student, Edward Cullen, realizes why she's like this, he'll try to do everything he can to stop. What if it threatens their love?AH
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes when I felt an arm around my waist. I looked to my side, and sighed. James. I quickly, and carefully lifted his arm, and picked up my clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I have to go home. Get ready to school" I murmured.

"Fine, just don't be late" he said and went back to sleep.

I sneaked out of his house, careful not to be seen by his parents, and ran back to my house, three blocks away. I opened the back door, and entered, not making any noise.

"Where have you been?"

I turn around and Charlie is there glaring at me.

"Sorry, I… I have to get ready to school"

"Where have you been, Isabella?"

"Out"

"I can see that. Where?"

"I'm back, and I should get ready for school" I said passing through him.

"Were you with a boy?" he growled as I reached the stairs. "_Again_?"

"Dad, I really have to go" I sighed.

"How many times will I have to ground you? I ground you every week, and three nights a week, at least, you're sleeping out, without telling me where, with whom… If you don't stop it this time, I'll have to send you back to your mom…"

"I'm eighteen, dad. I don't want to go back to mom" I whispered.

"Well, you're not going to live under my roof acting like this! It's unacceptable! Stop it, or move out"

He walked to the door, grabbed his jacket and went to work. I fought the tears and ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I put some clothes on, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. It was a relative sunny day. Sunny for Forks. But I was wearing long sleeves. James had bruised my arm, and I didn't want anyone to see. I got out of the house, and drove to school in my old Chevy pickup, and parked in a spot close to James' car. I sighed, and tried to look normal before getting out.

"Hey babe!" James said walking to me. "I missed you" he said smiling.

He kissed me, pushing me against the truck. I was still, but his forcible lips, made mine move. His hands were in my butt, and I just wanted to push him away. This was awful. He pulled away, and gave me a sadistic grin. His hand in my waist gripped a little too tight, and I wanted to groan in pain, but kept quiet.

"We have to talk before class" he hissed.

His eyes were cold, hard, and I knew I wouldn't like our talk. He took my hand, and we walked, well he dragged me, to the picnic area behind the building. The bell rang, and everyone went to the classes. It scared me to be in a place where no one could see us, or hear us, and no one would remember I was there with him. He pushed me into a bench of one of the picnic tables.

"What did you say?" he growled in my face.

"N-Nothing. I left your house, went to mine, and came to school. Charlie is mad, he doesn't want me spending the night out"

"Not to Charlie, dumb! To the newbie!" he yelled.

"T-The newbie?" I asked confused.

"The damn guy who stares at you, and is looking suspiciously at me!"

His face was red, and I could see he was going to snap with the smallest mistake.

"I… I didn't know there was a newbie" I whispered.

"He sat beside you in biology yesterday!" he gripped my chin, making me look at him, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I swear." I cried.

"Well, you better fix whatever you did, because the guy is suspicious, I can see it. And if he doesn't stop looking at you, or me, I'll beat his ass, as well as yours"

I did remember someone sitting next to me in biology, but I was too distracted to see whom. But whoever it was, I couldn't let James hurt anyone.

"I'll find out what's the problem, and fix it. Just, please, don't do anything"

"Good" he sneered, "So, Charlie?"

"He said I have to stop sleeping out or I'll have to move out" I whispered. "James, maybe we should stop for now… When he calms down we…"

"No. I don't care what the idiot says, you're still with me three nights, as we agreed" he growled.

I weakly nodded, and he gave me a smile. He pulled me up, and dragged me to school. I didn't even realize but the first class was almost over.

"I want the newbie problem fixed until the end of the day" he said, "And if this gets worse… A lot more things will"

He opened the bathroom's door, and I walked in. I walked to the sink, and splashed some water in face, and tried to see how to hide the red fingers prints in my chin. I decided I would have to keep my head down and my hair in the way. I walked out of the bathroom, and James was gone. I walked to my Trigonometry class, and walked in the class when the bell rang. I sat in the back as usual, and drew random things in my book's cover. I saw Alice sat next to me. She was my best friend. But she became distant since I started dating James. I passed the next two classes, looking down, and thanking God, the teacher didn't ask me anything.

I walked to the cafeteria and sat on my usual table, playing with an apple, waiting for James. We sat alone, so we could have some privacy. He walked in talking to a couple of giggling girls, and walked to me grinning. He pulled the chair next to me as close as possible, and sat.

"Babe, I don't know what you did today…" he put an arm on my waist bringing me closer, "But I can't keep my hands off you"

His hands gripped my waist, it would be bruised by now, and his hand snaked under my shirt.

"James… Not here, please" I whispered frowning.

"Shut it" he whispered in my ear, and bit my earlobe.

He gripped my breast through my bra, and I almost winced. It was bad enough he was doing this in public. But he had done that last night, stronger, and I was sore. I buried my head in his shoulder, as he trailed his tongue in my neck. I wanted to disappear right there and then.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

Something was up. I started studying on Forks High yesterday and I could tell. A girl that caught my attention, she was strange. She caught my attention, because she seemed different. While the other girls were slutty, trying to get attention, she seemed to want to be invisible and because she was beautiful too. She couldn't. As I was talking to people, I got the train of gossip.

She was THE girlfriend. Her boyfriend was the captain on the football team, a player in every sense of the word. I caught him flirting with girls, when he was walking to her. Her name was Isabella, but she preferred Bella. People said she was reserved, lonely. Or she was with James, the boyfriend, or she was alone. Coincidence, I met her old friends. Alice, Emmett , Rose and Jasper. They said she was always with them, but since she started dating James, she was weird, closed, and started getting distant, until she didn't talk to them.

I was suspicious. Nothing people told me about her was about _her_, it was always connected with James, like she didn't have a life without him. The thought of an abusive relationship passed through my mind. My suspicions were confirmed when I sat with her in biology. She seemed distant, like in another planet. Her body there, her mind completely off. I watched her carefully, and got angry when I saw bruises in her arms. It seemed old bruises, almost vanishing, just in some light you could see. But it was clearly from someone grabbing her.

I commented with Alice, if her relationship with James didn't seem a little abusive. Alice said it could look like it, but it wasn't. Bella wasn't stupid, and her dad was Chief of Police, there was no way he wouldn't realize his daughter had an abusive boyfriend. I tried to ignore it, but couldn't.

The next morning, I saw James attack her against her truck. Who just looked, it seemed they were making out. But I evaluated every move, everything. She was tense, practically still. Her lips seemed to be forcibly moved, and his hands on her seemed to be gripping too tight. He said something and her eyes had fear. I went to class determined to make sure he wasn't hurting her. How? I didn't know, but I would make sure she was okay. When lunch came, I sat with Alice and Jazz, waiting for Emm and Rose. They were talking when I saw Bella sitting by herself, playing with an apple.

"She sits there with James, or alone" Alice said next to me, "And speaking of the devil…"

I looked to my left, and James was walking in flirting with two giggling girls. I looked at Bella, and she had a blank expression, like it didn't affect her.

"We told her many times he flirted with other girls, if not worse, she seems not to care" Alice said shaking her head.

I watched as James sat beside her, the closest he could, and said something. He put an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and his other hand was gripping her waist.

"Oh, not again" Jazz said grimacing.

Alice and he looked away, and I continued to watch, as James snaked his hand under her shirt, and clearly gripping her breast. She had a light grimace, and said something, to which he just whispered something back in her ear, and bit it. He trailed his tongue on her neck, and she continued with her eyes closed. But she didn't seem to like it at all. She looked like she was a little disgusted. I was getting up, I had to do something, stop the dick. Emmett put a hand in my shoulder and pushed me down. He sat next to me, and shook his head.

"Believe me, don't work. We tried, she said it was between them, and she didn't care what we thought. If you go there, the only thing you'll get is a fight with James, and she mad at you" he said. I frowned and glared at James.

"We have to do something" I growled.

"We tried, but it got worse, she got mad, distant so we stopped insisting" Rose said.

"He's hurting her!" I snapped. "He's abusive!"

"I think you're overreacting. Bella wouldn't…" Rose started but I cut her off.

"She's smart enough for not be in something like this and her dad is a police officer, he would have seen" I said rolling my eyes, "Alice said that. I don't believe it. It's obvious"

"Edward…" Jazz started but I cut him off too.

"She never seems to enjoy when he does that" I said nodding to them, "This morning in the parking lot too. She has bruises in her wrists, from being grabbed. She changed after starting dating him. She got distant. The signs are all there!"

"I think she would have said something to us…" Emm mumbled.

"Forget it. I'll do something, even if I'm not her friend" I said and got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

James saw me and glared at me, before saying something to Bella. She glanced at me, shook her head, and said something that I thought it was pleading if I was reading her eyes right. I went to biology, and sat there thinking what to do. I couldn't just leave it alone. After the bell rang, Bella arrived and sat beside me quietly. Maybe if I became her friend, she would tell me something, and I would be able to help.

"Hello" I said smiling at her, "I'm Edward Cullen. We didn't talk yesterday"

"Bella" she whispered and looked away, "Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"You too" she mumbled.

"Hm, I've been around your friends. I hope you don't mind"

"It's fine. We're not friends anymore" she murmured.

"Oh, why?" I pretended to be looking at something in the book, to make the question seem innocent.

"It doesn't matter" she mumbled.

We fell into silence as I thought something to try to talk to her.

"Hm, Edward?" she asked hesitantly after a few minutes.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"C-Can you… n-not stare at me? Or… J-James?" she stammered, "It bothers him"

"He asked you to say that to me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"N-No, I just… I saw you looking at him, and he's a little bothered, with something, so I supposed it was you"

"What did he said?" I said not believing her.

"N-Nothing" she stammered, "Forget it"

She was almost looking at me, and I saw red marks in her chins, like someone gripped her face.

"No" I growled, "You don't have to handle this, Bella. Break with him. He won't hurt you anymore if you do"

"I don't know what you're talking, but no, I won't break up with my boyfriend" she said looking at her book, "Thanks"

"That's why he asked you to talk to me. Because I've been suspicious and he realized that, and he's worried. Bella, you need to tell someone so we can help you. You know what he's doing is wrong…"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Edward. I think you're imagining things" she said.

I sighed and took a piece of paper, and wrote my number on it.

"If that… _imagination_ hurts you again, or you need help, here, you can call me"

I passed the paper and she stared at it in shock. She looked at me and shook his head.

"I won't need, but thanks" she grabbed her things and ran out of the room, mumbling an "I'm sick" to the teacher.

After biology I went to Spanish, still thinking about Bella. I don't know why, but she's always in my head. I'm worried, that's probably it. I was going to the parking lot when I saw James talking to Bella in hushed tones. Well, he looked almost hissing, and her eyes were terrified. She bit her lip, and he dragged her by her hand to her car. I wanted to confront him, but couldn't. I wanted to save Bella, she didn't deserve that. I didn't have anyone to help me. If I told one of my parents, they would freak, and that maybe wasn't good. Friends… They don't believe my theory, and think Bella is smarter than that. I'm sure she is, but I'm also sure that James' is abusive.

I decided to be friends with her, get closer, and help her. So the next day, I decided I wouldn't stare at them like I was. Apparently it was making the dick mad, and that couldn't be good. Of course, I couldn't stop looking at her, so James probably caught me glancing at Bella sometimes.

I sat in biology waiting for her to come in. When she did, she had a frown, and concerned eyes. She didn't even glance at me, just sat and stared at her book.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she said in a barely whisper.

"So, hm, are you good in biology?"

"Hm?" she asked a little shocked.

"Well, hm, we are partners, so… Are you good in biology?" I stammered.

Why was I stammering? Oh, right, because it's an uncomfortable situation I was never in. She nodded, still not looking at me.

"Hm, I was thinking in inviting the guys… You know, Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emm… To my house, Friday, we are going to watch movies, and talk. Get to know each other better" I said. I totally didn'y plan that, but was a good plan. "Do you want to come?"

She shook her head quickly, and bit her lip.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"It's… fine" I murmured, "We should go out sometime though"

She finally looked at me, with shocked, and frightened eyes. I realized the meaning my sentence could have gave her.

"I mean, together! No, not like a date. Though it must be good to go on a date with you. I mean… I not inviting you out on a date! Not that I wouldn't like!" I mumbled embarrassed, "I-I just…"

"It's fine" she said a little amused.

There was a smile playing on her lips, and I wanted to see it. I wanted to see her smiling, happy.

"I meant with them. They miss you" I said.

She lost her smile and looked down at her book again.

"Yeah" she said but there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't stop smiling, it's beautiful when you do" I said absentmindedly.

My eyes got wide as I realized I really said that out loud. She looked at me a little shocked, and blushing. She gave me a polite smile, and I blushed. I can't believe I said that! And blushed! Edward Cullen didn't blush! Her smile grew, and my own appeared.

"Thanks" she said quietly, "And I never saw a guy blush"

I ran my fingers thru my hair, frustrated that the blush got worse.

"It's… kind of… cute" she said.

I grinned. She thought I was kind of cute. Well, my blush was, but still… She looked back to her book, and started taking notes of what Mr. Banner was saying.

The next days passed like that. We talked nothing and everything. She was amazing. She liked literature, and knew classic music. She lived in Arizona before, so she missed the sun a little. She was a little shy, and blushed easily. She was an amazing student, smart. She was funny, though she didn't used her fun abilities often. She was discreet and wanted to blend in. She used normal clothes, and no make-up, though she didn't need any. She was beautiful as she is. Oh, and I think I was in love with her.

It's been almost three weeks, and we just talk in biology. The routine of the first week is still the same. She's always alone, or with James. Though when with him she seems sad, like she didn't want to be there. The bruises in her arms, I just saw once again. They were almost vanishing again, and I realized it was a cycle. She would appear with bruised wrists every four days. I was enraged James could do such thing with an angel like her.

Alice, Rose, Jazz and Emm started getting more aware of Bella. I think my theory was growing on them. They seemed worried when they saw her. James glares to me became more frequently, and I knew I had to do something soon. I was being too slow.

I had just left Bella in biology, and was walking to Spanish, when someone pushed me. I caught myself before I fell, but my books fell on the floor. I turned around and James was there, smiling sadistically.

"What the fuck?" I asked glaring at him.

"Newbie, maybe you're not aware, but Bella is my girlfriend, and you should be careful. Stay away from her" he hissed.

"Or what!" I snapped.

He gripped me by my shirt, pushing me against the lockers.

"I think you didn't understand. It wasn't a question. I'm telling you, get the fuck away from my chick" he growled.

I was going to push him off me, when a small hand touched my arm, and another his.

"James, please" Bella said.

We continued glaring at each other, and I pushed him back. He was ready to fight with me, when Bella stood between us, facing him.

"Please" she cried, "Come on, let's go. We should go home earlier today…"

He grinned mischievously, and I didn't like it at all. He pulled her closer, a little harshly, and put an arm around her shoulders, not protectively, but territorial.

"Bella…" I pleaded. She couldn't go with him.

"James is right. You should stay away from me, newbie" she said not looking at me.

I stood there watching him take her away, with a pain in my chest.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

BPOV

I was in trouble. I tried to get the newbie to stop staring, and he showed he was suspicious. I tried to play cool but when he gave me his number, I couldn't anymore. He wasn't even my friend, didn't know me, and it seemed he knew me too well. Edward. We became friends in the last weeks, talking in biology. He was amazing. He was handsome, smart, funny, caring, understandable… His beautiful green eyes could look through me.

He didn't say anything else about his suspicions. James commented the newbie, Edward, had stopped glaring at him, but he still looked sometimes. I was relieved, I was worried James would do something. Charlie was loosing his patience quickly. He threatened me to move out a couple times, but I couldn't do anything.

But was worrying me was still Edward. I liked him. Too much. I was in love with him. And play cool with James was becoming harder.

When I found James ready to punch Edward I had to stop. Edward wouldn't get hurt. And I was sure James was doing it because he and I have been talking. I couldn't let James hurt Edward because of me. I stopped them, and had to tell Edward to back off. It hurt, because I wanted him around, and he looked a little hurt with my words.

It's been three days since them, and Edward and I didn't talk anymore. He tried, but I ignored him. Well, pretended to. I was aware every second. I glanced at him, watched as his brows furrowed in frustration, angry and sadness. Watched as he ran his fingers thru his hair, making it messier. I discreetly looked at him in lunch sitting with my ex-friends all laughing and him with a smile.

His smile was amazing. It lightened my day, I wanted to see it all day. James insisted on walking with me to biology and I agreed. I glanced at Edward walking in front of us, I thought it was discreetly, but apparently it wasn't. James growled, and grabbed my elbow, pulling me in the other way.

"J-James I have class" I whispered.

"Bitch" he said pushing me in an empty hallway. "You're cheating me with the newbie?" he hissed.

"N-No!" I said quickly.

"I told you to stay away from him! I'm tired of him looking at us, and you glancing at him!" he hissed, "You're mine. And you'll stay away from him!"

I nodded, my eyes filling with tears.

"Not good enough" he said pushing me against lockers, "Say it"

"I-I will stay a-away from t-the newbie" I cried.

"And you're who's bitch?" he hissed.

He grabbed the back of my neck, and pushed himself against me. The hand was too tight, and it was hurting.

"No one's. Get away from her, son of a bitch!"

I turned around and Edward ran to us, pushing James away from me. Both went to the ground fighting. Though both were physically tied, James was definitely more experienced.

"Stop!" I cried as I saw James punch Edward in the stomach.

The ignored me, and I watched with tears rolling down my cheeks. James punched Edward in the ribs, hard, and he winced, his breath caught. James got up and kicked Edward. I grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Edward.

"Stop! Please! Please! James!" I cried.

He slapped me, I fell to the ground, touching my red, sore cheek.

"You clean this mess" James hissed glaring at Edward in the ground, "Anyone hears a word about this and you're screwed"

He said still looking at Edward, and I understood the threat was for both of us. I nodded quickly, crying.

"See you at my house" James said before walking away

Once he was out of sight, I ran to Edward and watched his face, scrunched in pain.

"Please, tell me you're okay" I cried.

"I'm fine" he chocked out.

"You said your dad is a doctor. Do you want me to get him!"

He shook his head, and opened his eyes staring at mine. I sniffed, and wiped off the tears. It wasn't suspicions anymore. Edward saw it, and I had to convince him to shut up. He sat up, and wiped off my tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, please. Are you okay?" he asked quietly, still a little breathless.

"I'm okay, you're the one who fought him" I said, blinking away the tears.

"Are you sure?"

He touched gently the cheek that was probably red because of James, and watched me carefully.

"I'm sure" I whispered.

He nodded, and got up, helping me up too.

"I should have done something when I realized" he murmured sighing.

"No. Edward, listen to me. You won't say anything" I begged.

"Bella, we have to tell. Your dad, the police…"

"No!" I cried, "If you say something, he and his friends will beat you. Don't say a word about this"

"I don't care about what he and his friends will do. I have to do something to protect you, and for that I have to tell"

I looked at him in shock. He would be beat to death, but was worried about me! My heart beat faster, realizing he cared, but I had to stop him, he couldn't tell.

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I'm fine. It will be fine. Just, please, don't tell anyone" I said.

"You're not breaking up with him, are you?" he asked a little sad.

"There is no need" I whispered.

"Bella, there is! You shouldn't be treated like this!" he said and cupped my face in his hands, making me look at him, "You're amazing. Beautiful, smart, funny… I could go on and on… You're an angel, and I can't see you being hurt"

My eyes welled up, and I blushed. He leaned in and touched his lips with mine. It was just a chaste kiss, but it was so much more. I never had a kiss like that. Sure, James kissed me like this when we started going out, but it didn't feel as good, as right as Edward's. He rested his forehead in mine, and after a couple minutes I opened my eyes, to stare at his.

"I-I will break with him" I whispered.

He grinned, and kissed me again, this time more thoroughly. The bell rang, and we heard people going out of the classes. I pulled away from him, got my bag, and smiled at him.

"Talk to you later?" I asked.

He nodded, still grinning. I walked quickly to my pickup, and drove to James' as fast as I could. I parked in front of his house, after I checked to see his parents' cars gone. I walked to the door, and though I had a bad feeling, I rang the doorbell. He opened it after a couple minutes, smiling sweetly at me. He let me in, and walked upstairs, without a single word. I hesitated, but followed him. He was sitting in his bed, watching TV.

"What's up, babe?" he asked looking at the screen.

"Hm, James, w-we are o-over" I stammered.

He looked at me angry in his eyes, and I took a step back.

"We're over? Why?" he asked calmly.

"Hm, I can't stand this anymore" I whispered.

He grinned mischievously, and I got more scared.

"It's the newbie" he said, "You're leaving me for the newbie?"

"N-no" I whispered.

"Just let me get you something…"

He got up, and walked to the closet that was close to me. He grinned at me, and opened a drawer.

"I think you forgot this here…"

I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at the gun that was in his drawer. I wasn't even breathing. I looked at him, terrified. Why did he have a gun? He was holding a necklace, I recognized as mine. But that wasn't why he opened the drawer, of course. He made sure to show me he had the gun.

"W-What is this?" I asked pointing to the gun.

"Oh, that" he said nonchalantly, "I have it for fun, and to get free of what bothers me"

I swallowed hard, and took another step back. Oh God. Was he going to kill me?

"Now, you were telling me… Are you leaving me for the newbie? Because that would _bother_ me. The newbie is been bothering me too much lately" he said trailing a finger on the gun, almost as if it was absentmindedly. "Actually, I'm bothered you're leaving me, period"

I begged him with my eyes, but he just grinned mischievously again. He threw the necklace on the floor, and walked to me. I couldn't move, in fear, and he grabbed me.

"Now, let's celebrate you're still mine" he hissed and threw me in his bed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

She didn't call. Why didn't she? I was going insane. I kissed Bella, she went home, promised to talk to me later, but didn't call. Stupid, I should have got her number. I would see her again tomorrow morning at school. But it was too much time, I wanted to talk to her now! I said to my parents I was going to sleep, but just stayed pacing around my room. In the morning, I tried to look good, and stupidly, wasted my time trying to tame my hair. I rolled my eyes and gave up. I was born with messy hair, and probably when I died I would have a little of messy white hair. I ran downstairs and entered the kitchen when my dad was saying goodbye to mom.

"Good morning!" I said walking to the table.

"Good morning" dad said with an arched eyebrow, "You're a little early, don't you think? Or are you going to drive at reasonable speed?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Anything is making you excited to school maybe?" mom said grinning.

"No, everything is great. I'm just excited"

"Are you sure?" she said raising an eyebrow, "Maybe a girl?"

I blushed slightly and looked down at my toast.

"Great, just… don't do anything I wouldn't do" dad said and walked out.

"Who's she?" mom asked.

"No one" I mumbled.

"She has to have a name! What is it?"

"Let it go, mom"

"Come on! I need to know who will be my daughter-in-law!"

"I think you're too ahead, mom" I said amused.

"I'm not! You're too late!" she said, "I'm waiting for you to bring a girl home since you were thirteen!" I rolled my eyes, and she grabbed my chin, making me look at her. "You'll bring her home, right? Is she serious! Do you really like her?"

"Yes, mom" I said.

"Oh, my baby!" she said and hugged me.

"Hmm… Thanks, but I think I'm a little grow up to be called a baby"

"You'll always be my baby!" she said pulling away and running her fingers thru my hair, "You couldn't tame it? This hair…." She said shaking her head.

"You know it's impossible, so leave it alone!" I said pulling away from her hand.

"Okay, fine. Now, go!" she said shooing me, "Go woo her!"

"Woo her?" I asked chuckling, "Hm, I think we're from the 21st century, so I won't woo her"

"Are you calling me old!"

"No, I'm insinuating" I said smiling and kissed her forehead, "Just kidding"

"Well, then, go dazzle her!"

"Thanks"

I drove top speed to school, eager to see Bella. I couldn't wait to make her happy. I hope I do. I parked beside Emm's jeep, but didn't join them. I stayed in my car, listening to music, watching the parking lot, searching for her. I saw James' car pass fast, and he get out, grinning like the devil he was, and stand there as if waiting. When I heard the loud noise of Bella's old truck, I grinned, and followed the Chevy with my eyes. She parked a few spots away, closer to James. I locked my car, and walked to her, ignoring my friends' questions. I had just reached the truck when she got out. She jumped out of the truck, looking at the ground.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"You should find your own girlfriend, instead of following mine like a lost puppy, newbie" James sneered walking to Bella's side.

I glared at him, and glanced at Bella who was still looking at the ground. I decided that James would kill my happy mood.

"Let's go to our class, Bella?" I asked giving my hand to her.

She extended her hand and I grinned, thinking she was accepting mine. But she wasn't. She turned her back on me, and put her hand in James'.

"See you around, newbie" James said grinning.

He turned away, pulling Bella close to his side, and she let him.

"Bella! Wait!"

I put my hand in her shoulder, trying to understand what was going on. James growled, turned around, and pushed me to the ground.

"I'm warning you. Keep your hands away from my chick" he hissed.

Anger was boiling through my veins. I got up ready to fight him again, though I was still sore from yesterday. Two football players stood at his sides, like guards. Bella stood behind all them playing with the hem of her shirt, like nothing was going on. I glared at James.

"What you said to her?" I hissed.

I didn't wait for an answer, I pulled my right fist, ready to brake his jaw, when a hand hold my arm, and another my left shoulder.

"Dude, come on! Stop!" Emm said trying to stop me.

"Wise friends" James said eyeing them, "Why don't you all go back to your little silly lives? How many times will I have to say to stay away from Isabella?"

"Come on, Edward. Calm down" Jazz said holding my shoulder. "And fuck you, James. She is our friend too"

James got angry red, and he and his friends advanced, ready to a fight. Bella silently hold James' arm, looking at her nails, like she was a vain, spoiled girl.

"James, don't listen to them. Come on, we wouldn't want to risk your gorgeous face to be bruised" she said, "Let them be delusional and think they are my friends. It doesn't hurt to dream, right?"

James' friends laughed, and walked away, while James just grinned. Jasper, Emmett and I stood there, shocked with Bella's words. What was she saying? Why? What about yesterday? What's going on with her?

"You're right, babe. Let's go" James said.

He pulled her close to him, an arm around her shoulders, and her arm around her waist.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked quietly.

"Are you sick? You are ghost pale" Emm said.

"Shut up, Emmett" Rose said.

"What did I say?" Emm said confused.

"Don't you see?" Jazz whispered.

I was still looking at Bella's back, while James kissed her neck. She didn't look at me once the whole time. My heart was breaking, with her actions, her words, for my stupidity…

"The girl he loves just broke his heart, and our too" Alice whispered. And it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed. The weeks passed. The months passed. Almost three months. Bella disappeared. She ignored me, or anyone who tried to say even 'hi' to her. She ditched biology. She came to school with James. I just saw her old red pickup a few times. She didn't even look at me. It was like I was completely invisible to her. Like I didn't exist. I just dealt with the agony, in silence. Literally. I barely spoke, barely go out of my room, I just ate in front of my parents so they wouldn't worry… I was condemned to watch her.

It was a Monday, almost three months after the last time I heard Bella's voice, breaking my heart. I was sitting on the Volvo's hood, when I saw James' car pass top speed. A few students got out of the way, afraid of being run over. Jerk. He got out of the car, and walked to his friends. He put an arm around a red-haired girl, and said something in her ear. I looked at his car again, hoping Bella would at least do something.

I saw her leaning against the car, her head in her hands. Of course I had noticed how thinner she was, how her eyes had dark purple marks under them, proving sleepless nights. But she seemed somehow especially weaker today.

"Alice" I called quietly.

I heard she say something to the others and she was in front of me in a second.

"What?" she asked.

I just nodded to Bella. She turned and watched Bella for a minute. She grimaced, and her face settled with a frown.

"She's crying" she whispered. I got up and took a step forward, but Alice held me by the arm. "Careful" she said and went back to Jazz.

I sighed and walked to Bella. People glanced worriedly at me. I stopped a couple feet away from her.

"Bella?" I asked.

She froze, and turned away. With the movement, I saw her tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, pink nose, and pale lips trembling.

"Are you okay?" I asked taking a step closer.

She didn't answer so I took another step, and put my hand in her arm.

"Bella, please, what's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Get the fuck away from her!" James growled walking to us.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, ignoring him.

"Fuck off! If you want to live" James snarled.

He grabbed her arm, and dragged her away. She didn't even flinched, or fight him. She just let out a small, low sob, I almost didn't hear it. I saw him dragging her to the picnic tables, and walked back to my car. Why did I even try anymore?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bella started missing classes. Yes, she at least came to biology a few times, but she was missing all classes now. A lot. She would fail this year if she kept this up. Teachers sighed, and shook their heads, when they saw she wasn't present. The Chief's daughter acting like this. Soon the whole town knew and was commenting. How she was a ungrateful daughter, like her mother was a ungrateful woman. How she was just a spoiled girl who didn't care about anything…

I was worried about _her_. Fuck school, fuck reputation. She was bad. She was getting thinner by day, it was like she lost pounds in a day. If she kept this up, she would disappear. She was never fat, not at all, she was thin, and was getting dangerously thinner. Her eyes were lifeless. Her, once beautiful, hair always in a messy bun. She had deep purple marks under her eyes, and they were always puffy, red. Her nose pink, and her lips pale, like she's been crying. I saw bruises in her neck and wrists once, and it killed me that she didn't let me help. She was always breathing just a few times, but deeply, like it was paining her to.

She was a shell of what I once met. I new the responsible and wanted to beat the crap out of him, but couldn't. Alice was the most worried besides me. The others were worried, but I think they were trying to think positively and wanted to believe she would be fine. I was constantly worrying about her. I was wondering what changed so drastically the last weeks that made her like this.

"Edward!" mom called.

"Yeah!" I yelled from my room.

"Phone!" she yelled.

I reached for the phone beside my bed, and hit the answer button.

"Got it!" I yelled and put it on my ear, "Hello?"

"It's Alice!" she cried.

"Alice?" I asked looking at the clock, it was almost midnight. "What – ? Are you okay!"

"Oh, my god Edward! Please! I need you here!" she cried.

I jumped out of bed and put jeans on over my pajamas bottoms.

"What happened?" I asked alarmed looking for my wallet. "Jasper?"

"He's fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call!" she cried, "It's Bella"

"I'm coming"

Her name was enough to send me in alarm. I grabbed a jacket, and stumbled out of the room putting my shoes on. I ran downstairs, and met my dad locking the door.

"Edward? Where are you going?" he asked as I pulled the door open.

"I… A friend needs me. Don't wait up!" I yelled and entered my car.

I drove top speed to Alice's house. The Brandon's was almost as big as mine. And like mine, too big for just three people to live in. I parked in front of the door, and ran to the porch, banging on the door, looking around, as to find Bella. The door was opened suddenly, and a crying Alice threw herself in my arms.

"Alice, calm down. Where is Bella!"

"I-I don't k-know" she sobbed.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"She ran!" she cried, "When she heard you were coming she ran. Edward, she needs us!"

"Okay, tell me what going on" I asked coming in and closing the door.

"Bella showed up" she said and walked to the kitchen, "Thank God my parents weren't here. She… She was awful Edward. She… She said Charlie threw her out. She said he couldn't stand her anymore, gave her tickets to Florida, so she could go back to her mom, and told her to get out!"

"The Chief of Police did that!" I asked shocked.

"She came here. She said she couldn't go to James" she said grabbing a glass of water in shaky hands. "He's… busy"

"Busy?" I snarled.

"He's with someone else. Jasper and I saw him going home with Victoria. Bella said she knew that"

"Oh my god" I muttered rubbing my face.

"It's not the worse, Edward" she cried, "I… She… She's not Bella"

"What? Alice, tell me what's wrong with her" I said taking the glass off her hands before she broke it.

"She's… She's _high._ Totally out of her mind!" she cried, "I realized what made her look like she's looking the last weeks. She's on drugs"

"What!" I snapped and shook my head, "You're wrong!"

"I wish" she sobbed. "Edward, we have to help her. Something is going to happen if we just… don't do nothing! She was awful. I thought she would have an OD here"

I gripped my hair and paced around.

"We need to find her" she said.

"I know!" I snapped, "Sorry. Just… Where could she go?"

"I… I don't know" she said covering her face with her hands, "I don't know her anymore. I don't know what she's thinking, what she's feeling… I don't know where she would ran to…"

"Okay, she ran to you first. Who's the next person she would go to?"

"Jasper" Alice sighed, "They were good friends, but I doubt she would go to Jasper after she disagreed with me"

"Next person?"

"Rose. But she wouldn't go to Rose, because of Jazz"

"Emmett?" I asked hopeful.

"Doubt it" Alice sighed. "Emmett would beat the crap of someone, after dragging her to the hospital. She didn't want me to even call you for help. Hospital was out of question"

I walked to the door, and she followed me.

"Stay here. Call the others. Don't say anything about Bella's… state. Tell them she came here, said something about help, and ran away. Tell them to stay up until we find her" I said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"When you said 'she ran'… You mean literally, don't you? She wasn't with her truck"

"No"

"Where she ran?" I asked opening my car's door.

"There" she said pointing to the end of the street. "Please, find her"

"I will" I promised to her and myself, before speeding off.

I would go insane. I drove around the whole town. Every street, every alley, every house… Nothing, not a sign. I was starting to worry that somehow she was in the hospital. I sighed and called my dad.

"Hello?" he answered groggily. Of course it was almost three in the morning.

"It's Edward" I sighed.

"Where are you, Edward? What happened?"

"Dad, I need a favor. In the hospital"

"Are you okay!" he asked alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A friend… She disappeared, and I'm afraid she's in the hospital. Can you go there and check for me? I'm driving around looking for her"

"First, why would she be on the hospital? Second, did you call the police? Third, what's her name?"

"Dad, please…"

"What's going on, Edward?"

"She's… high. Apparently she's on drugs, and she's… Alice said she looked like she would have an OD any moment"

"Oh my God!" dad sighed, "Call the police, Edward. I'm going to the hospital. You won't find her, not without help"

"I can't call the police"

"Why not? Edward, if you're worried, they won't arrest her or anything…"

"It's Isabella Swan. The Chief's daughter. He threw her out of his house. I don't think he knew she was using drugs. I can't call him and say that"

"Oh my god! How did you get into this mess, Edward? Listen to me, stop looking for her in obvious places, like in town. If she's high, she won't go to places people would find her. Hm… She'll probably look for somewhere far from people. Get friends to help. Remember two brains work better than one. I'm going to the hospital. How does she look like?"

"Hm… Pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, that it's kind of reddish… She's 5'4''… Thin… She must weight… 110 pounds. Her lips are full, thin nose and heart-shaped face"

"It's her?" he gasped.

"What?" I asked confused, driving back to Alice's.

"It's the girl you like" he said.

"God!" I growled, "Are you going to help me find her or not!" I snapped.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you from the hospital"

I hung up and parked in front of Alice's porch. She opened the door as soon as I got out of the car.

"Call Jazz. Tell him I need help looking for her, and Rose to stay in the house, in case she goes there"

"Okay" she said running inside.

I rested my head in my hands, and leaned against my car. Please, please, be okay. I have to find her.

"He's coming" Alice yelled after a minute.

"Okay" I said walking to the door. "I called my dad" I said closing the door.

"What?" she gasped.

"He is going to the hospital to check if she's there. I was going, but if I went there three in the morning asking if the Chief's daughter was there, it would be suspicious"

"You're right" she murmured, "Oh my God, what if something happen…"

"It didn't. I'll find her, and make sure she's safe" I said.

"What are we going to do if we find her?"

"When we find her" I corrected and sighed, "I don't know"

"She needs treatment. But… Is she going to be an intern patient or… Where would she live? Charlie won't take her back if he finds this out"

"Let's worry one thing at a time. First we find her, then we worry about what will happen"

A couple minutes later we heard Jazz's bike approaching we both got out, and Alice jumped on his arms, crying again, when he climbed off.

"We're going to find her, Ali" he soothed her.

She nodded in his chest and pulled away. He looked at me, and patted my shoulder comfortably. It didn't sooth me at all.

"Go on your bike, and look in places remote. My dad says she will be somewhere away from people, calm…"

"Okay" he said climbing on the bike, "You?"

"I'll look on the city outskirts…" I said looking away.

"The forest?" Alice gasped. "It's three in the morning! It's dangerous, and you could…"

"It's Bella, and she needs me" I simply said.

That convinced her. She ran inside and came back with hiking boots, a jacket, and a lantern. I thanked her, and started with the forest around her house. My dad called less than an hour later. He said Bella wasn't there, but he would stay there. I continued on my search for almost the rest of the night. The sun rose, and I turned off the lantern. I texted Alice, and she said no one had news.

I absentmindedly walked to my house. I think the exhaustion and hunger were winning. I was a couple miles from my house, when I heard something. I looked around and nothing. I waited for another sound, but all I had was silence. Maybe it was a bird, a deer… I started walking again, when I heard another noise. It was leaves, and branches braking. I walked to where I think the sound came from and almost screamed in joy. Bella! My joy was immediately ripped apart when I realized she was laying on the ground, pale, still… No, no, no! I ran to her, and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella!" I said shaking her slightly.

Nothing. I caressed her hair trying to get some reaction, nothing. She was cold, she must be in the woods for hours.

"Bella?" I asked alarmed.

I started praying. She has to be alive. I took her wrist and tried to feel her pulse but couldn't. I put my fingers in the pulsing point on her throat and sighed when I felt the slow pulse. Too slow. I put my hand in front of her mouth and nose, and her breathing was weak. I put my ear against her chest, relieved hearing the slow beat of her heart, and weak breathing. I picked her up, and ran home. I realized her lips were purple-ish. Of course, she wasn't breathing enough.

"Breathe, Bella! Breathe!" I asked desperate.

She didn't move in my arms, and I took a deep breath, and touched my lips with her, pushing the air down her lungs. Her chest rose slightly and I sighed a little relieved. I did it again, still walking home. Her lips slowly started to lighten, to a light purple. I reached my backyard, and I knew my mom would hear me.

"Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Bella stirred slightly in my arms, and I almost smiled. My mom appeared in the back door, gasped and hold the door open.

"Call dad! Tell him I found her, but she isn't quite breathing" I said going to the living room, "We need him, now!"

She nodded and ran to the phone. I put Bella down on the couch, put pillows under her head. Her clothes were wet, I didn't even realize. I took off her jacket, and threw aside.

"We need blanket, and clothes!" I said to my mom.

She ran upstairs with the phone in her ear. I tore Bella's shirt, leaving her in just her bra. I growled as I saw purple bruises all over her body. I would kill that piece of shit. I took off her shoes, and pulled her soaking wet jeans down. I took off my jacket, I was going to put over her, when I heard a gasp. I turned around and my mom stood frozen blankets in her hands, staring at the bruises in Bella's body. I took the blankets of her hands and put over Bella.

"I'll kill him" I grumbled, "He won't touch her again"

"Your dad will be here in ten minutes" she said.

I nodded and put my ear in her chest again. I took a deep breath, and touched my lips with Bella's again, breathing for her.

"Oh my God, Edward" mom cried, "What if your dad doesn't get here in time…"

"Shut up" I growled and pushed air into her lungs again, "She'll be fine. She has to"

"Yeah. What can I do?"

"Find more clothes. She's still freezing. And call Alice, tell her what's going on"

"Okay" she said running upstairs again.

I continued pushing air into her lungs for a couple minutes until her lips were pale, at least. Mom came back, and gave me another two blankets. I wrapped them around Bella, and laid with her, hugging her, checking her heart and breathing. I was almost pushing air into her lungs again, when my dad burst through the door.

"Her heart is slow. And her breathing weak" I said as he approached.

I got out of the couch, and he kneeled beside me. He took off the blankets so he could touch the stethoscope to her chest, and frowned when he saw the bruises.

"There are more than drugs?" he asked quietly.

"Her boyfriend" I murmured.

He nodded and took a syringe out of his bag.

"She'll be fine with this" he said and injected in her arm. "The drugs, cold, stress, slowed her system down"

I nodded and rested my head in her shoulder, sighing when less than a minute later she took a shaky breath.

"Thank God" I whispered, "Thanks, dad, mom"

"I'm just glad she's okay" mom said.

"She needs something warm" dad said, "Can you make her some soup, hot tea maybe?" he asked mom.

"Of course!" she said walking to the kitchen.

"We need to talk" he said.

I nodded but someone banged on the door. He got up, and went answer the door. I just stayed there my head in her shoulder, almost her chest, hearing her faster heart, and her breathing, starting to even.

"Oh my God!" I heard Alice cry, "Thanks!"

She wrapped her arms around me, but I didn't move. My arms still around Bella. She let go of me, an sat beside me on the carpet, her arms around Bella's hips.

"You're her angel, Edward. Her guardian angel" Alice said wiping off her tears.

"Yeah, right" I snorted, "If you seen what I let that bastard do to her…"

"James?" she asked.

"Her body, Alice, is… How could I let her go with him?" I sighed.

"It's _that_ bad? He was really hitting her?"

I sighed and pulled the blankets, just enough to show the over her waist. She gasped, and sobbed.

"Oh, how stupid I was? How I didn't see?" she said resting her forehead in Bella's leg, "I'll kill him!"

"No. I will" I snarled.

We stayed silent. I heard my parents talking in the kitchen, but didn't pay attention, just listened to Bella's breathing.

"Jazz is home. I told him we find her, and if we needed him I would call. He was going to call Emm, tell it was fine" Alice said. I nodded and sighed.

"Dad?" I called just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes?" he asked waling in the room.

"How long will she take to wake up?" I asked twining my fingers with hers.

"A couple hours maybe. I don't really know, Edward" he sighed.

"Okay, thanks"

"You all need some sleep" mom said entering the room and nodded to Alice, she had fallen asleep.

Dad sighed, nodded and picked Alice up, settling her in the other couch, the smaller one. She curled up in a ball and sighed.

"Edward, you look exhausted. Go to bed. We'll take care of her" mom said.

"No, I'm not leaving" I said sternly.

Dad sighed and squeezed my shoulder.

"At least sleep here, with her. You need to sleep"

"I'll be awake, keeping an eye on her" mom said sitting in the loveseat beside the couch Bella was.

I nodded and rested my head more comfortably in Bella's shoulder. I heard dad going upstairs, to rest, and my mom sigh. She went upstairs too and came back with a blanket to Alice. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You'll never sleep in the floor. Lay in the couch with her"

I didn't say anything, just slipped in the couch, moving Bella, so she was half laying over me. I got under the blankets and hugged her body. It was warmer but still cold. She sighed and rested her head in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with her in my arms.

I could rest now, knowing she was safe in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, feeling totally disoriented. Where was I? What happened? I had glimpses of me running to Ali… In the woods… And blackness. My head was throbbing. But I was getting used to the feeling. I felt an arm around my waist, and I tensed. I closed my eyes, trying to shut down. I knew my tears were escaping. My stomach turning. I waited for his next move.

"Bella?" a soothing voice said, "Honey, are you awake?"

"Mom?" a velvet voice asked.

I opened my eyes, and a sob escaped. A woman, with caramel hair, falling in waves to her waist, and hazel eyes, was kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, it's me"

I turned around, following the velvet voice and found Edward. I stared at him, gasped and realized it was his arm around me. I looked at it, and he immediately took it off.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" he soothed, "I was just… sleeping. Calm down, please"

"I'll get your dad" the woman said.

"Bella?" Edward asked with worried eyes.

I was hyperventilating, dizzy, shaking, crying… a mess. I hugged him, and buried my head in his chest. It felt safe, it felt like home. He wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back, soothingly.

"Oh, good! She's awake!"

I recognized the voice as Alice's, but didn't turn to check.

"Bella, you're fine. You will be perfectly fine. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" Edward said.

I remembered why I didn't want Alice calling Edward. Why I was keeping him away. Why I was like this. I jumped away from him, falling off the couch.

"Bella?" he and Alice asked.

He sat on the couch, and the blankets were wrapped around his legs.

"I-I have to go" I said looking around.

"Go? Where?" Edward asked.

"I-I h-have to" I said.

I got up, and realized I was just in my underwear. I gasped and wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hide my body, unsuccessfully.

"M-my c-clothes?" I asked and frowned, "W-why… W-what did you d-do?"

"Hm… You were wet. I had to take them off" he said, "My mom can borrow you some…"

"I… No, I have to go"

"We'll talk, after Esme gets you clothes" Alice said.

"I… I s-shouldn't" I said looking down.

"Come here" Edward said quietly.

He got up, and wrapped me in a blanket, picking me up.

"N-no" I mumbled.

"How is she?" a man's voice asked.

I looked up, and a tall, lean, blonde man, with brown eyes was standing close to the woman I saw before.

"Shaken up, a little" Alice said.

"Mom, can you get her some clothes?" Edward asked going upstairs. "Alice, will you help her shower?"

"Sure" Alice said following.

"Edward… d-don't" I said shaking my head.

"Please, Bella. Trust me" he said.

I gripped the blanket, tightly, and nodded weakly. He sighed and put me down. We were in a bathroom, and he grabbed towels from a closet.

"Anything, call" he said to Alice.

She nodded, took the towels, and closed the door after he left. She smiled at me, and I looked away. She put the towels in the counter, and turned on the shower.

"They have a great house, don't you think?" she asked.

I didn't answer, just sat in the toilet, watching as she looked around and grabbed body wash, shampoo…

"I can see small talk won't work with you" she mumbled and sighed, "I'm just happy you're safe, with us"

"I shouldn't" I mumbled.

"You shouldn't what? Be safe?" she asked kneeling in front of me, "Of course you should, Bella. What he did… What's going on… It's wrong, but it's over now. We're here, and won't let anything happen to you"

I didn't answer, and she smiled at me. She put her hands over mine that were gripping the blanket and looked me in the eye.

"Can I… take that?"

I didn't answer but loosened my hold on the blanket. She took it off and tapped her finger in her chin, thinking. She took off her shoes, pants and shirt.

"Let's have some fun?" she asked with a grin.

I frowned and she stepped in the shower, took a handful of water and threw at me. I looked away, and back at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I just stared at her. She threw more water at me, and I snapped. I got up, and walked to her. She just grinned. I smiled, grabbed her, and put her under the shower.

"It's war!" she said laughing.

She took the body wash and squeezed the bottle over my head. I laughed, and did the same with shampoo. We slipped in the mess, and fell on the ground. We were laughing so hard, my sides were hurting. She stared at me, calming down of our fit of laughter, and sighed.

"It's good to have you back" she said.

I lost my smile, but nodded weakly. We got up, and actually showered. We got dry and she stepped out of the bathroom, with towels wrapped on her.

"Hm, Esme?" she called.

"Yes, honey?" a voice answered, "Here, for Bella. Will you need clothes?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks"

Alice came back and held a sweatpants and a shirt. I took it, stripped from my wet underwear, and put it on. She put her clothes on, taking off her underwear too. She opened the bathroom door, and got out. I hesitated, so she extended her hand to me. I took it and she dragged me downstairs again. Edward, and the couple were sitting in the living room.

"I'm glad it fit" the woman said to me eyeing the clothes.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Hm, you sounded like having fun?" the man said amused.

"Oh, we had a war at shower. By the way" Alice said and looked at the woman, "I'll clean the mess, Esme. Don't worry"

"It's fine, sweetie" Esme assured her.

"How are you, Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded, and gave him a weak smile. I couldn't do much more.

"Can we talk?" the man asked.

"I-I… I appreciate your kindness… But… I s-should go" I mumbled taking my hand from Alice's.

I could see it was late, I missed school, James would be mad…

"Please" Edward said getting up.

"I-I really n-need to go" I whispered trying to resist the urge to agree with him.

"You know you don't. You need to stay, here, with me. Where no one will hurt you" he said.

I wrapped my arms around myself, and looked at the floor. I wanted to believe him. But I wasn't safe, never. And neither was he, them, if I was around.

"Bella, Edward is right, we'll protect you. Let's talk" the man said.

"I-I can't"

I turned to leave, almost running to the door, but someone grabbed my wrist.

"No"

Edward's voice was demanding, forceful. I looked at him, scared, and tears threatened to escape. Something inside me said there was no reason to be afraid… But I've lived this before, too many times. Forceful, demanding voices, grabbed wrists, encaging me…

"P-please" I whispered. I closed my eyes, praying.

"Sorry" he whispered, his finger softer in my wrist, "I didn't mean to. Just, please, don't go. Please"

I opened my eyes, and looked into his soft, pleading green ones. I weakly nodded, and he gave a weak smile. His hand lowered from my wrist, and he put his hand in mine. I looked at it, and back at him. I sighed, and closed my hand around his. He smiled, more relaxed, and walked to the living room, with me following. He sat in the couch we were laying earlier, and I sat next to him. Alice jumped to sit beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The couple was sitting in the other couch.

"Bella…" the man said and sighed, "I really don't know where to start"

"S-sorry, I d-don't know your n-name" I stammered in a whisper.

"Sorry" Edward said, "This is Carlisle and Esme, my parents"

They nodded with soothing smiles.

"Thank you, for everything. You're very kind" I said.

"There is no need to thank us, honey" Esme said, "We're glad you're okay"

"What brings us back to last night" Carlisle said, "Do you… remember what happened?"

"I… I remember… Leaving school" I mumbled trying to remember what happened, "J-James… took me to his house… Hm… I went home… I had a fight with Charlie, and I think I went to your house?" I said looking at Alice.

"Yeah. You came to my house. You said Charlie throw you out…?" she said, "Is that true?"

"Hm… No, hm… He gave me money, and ticket to Florida. I think he said for me to get a bus to Seattle, and go" I said.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Edward asked.

"Ahn… I… yelled at Alice, and ran… to the woods"

"You were mad I called Edward" Alice said, "You ran away, he went searching for you"

I looked at Edward, confused. Why would he search for me? The bitch that was mean, and ignored him?

"We searched for hours…" Edward said, "Dad looked in the hospital. Jazz around town… I went to the woods after hours looking around the city…"

"Everyone was so worried. Rose was freaking out. Though she didn't know the whole story…" Alice mumbled.

"I found you a couple miles from here. You were laying in the woods" Edward said, and took a shaky breath, "I thought you were dead"

His hand squeezed mine, and I fought the tears.

"Your heart and breathing were too slow, too shallow." Carlisle said, "The drugs, stress, cold… It was a form of your body to protect itself, slow down, but it was dangerous… it can shut down… an OD"

I blushed, and looked down. They knew.

"Why, Bella? What happened for you to do this? You know how dangerous it is…" Alice said.

"I-I'm sorry" I said and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I can help you get treatment…" Carlisle started.

"No" I gasped, "I'm not an addicted!"

"You got to a dangerous point, obviously…" Carlisle pointed out.

"You need to stop, sweetie. It's dangerous. There is nothing wrong with needing help. We'll find it for you…" Esme said.

"I don't need it!" I cried, "I can stop! I swear"

They obviously didn't believe me. I looked at Alice through my tears, and she looked torn.

"Please… I… I swear, I'm not an addicted!" I cried.

I looked at Edward, and he looked so sad.

"Bella…" he sighed.

"Edward, please! I can't! I can't go! I have to stay!" I cried and hugged him. "I'm not… I swear to God, I'm not on drugs!"

"Bella, yesterday…"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop…"

"That's why you need help" he said.

"I tried. I did! He was too strong!" I cried in his shoulder.

"We understand that it's hard to stop once you start…" Carlisle said.

"Wait" Edward cut him off, "_He_ was too strong?"

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"James did this?" he growled.

"I-It will be fine" I whispered.

"It will, after I kill him" he said trying to pull away.

"No!" I shouted, "Don't! Please, Edward. Don't… do anything. Don't say anything. This stays here, please!" I cried.

"Bella!" Alice chastised, "An abusive boyfriend, that got you on drugs, and you think we won't do anything? I'll help Edward kill him!"

"No, please" I said letting go of Edward and looking at her, "Don't do anything, please, Ali" I cried.

James had at least some sense in his crazy mind before. But lately, he's out of his mind. The drug and alcohol… He would kill them the moment they knocked on his door.

"Why, Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, and he was frowning.

"Don't…" I pleaded.

He looked a little mad, but hurt as well.

"Is it because you… _love_ him?" he said grimacing at 'love'

I didn't know what to say. I didn't love James. I hated him. But if I had to say I loved him, to keep them safe… I would.

"Don't lie" Alice said.

I turned to look at her. How she knew I was going to?

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. I can see in your eyes you were going to lie" she said.

I sighed, and looked down. What I do?

"I… Of course I don't love him" I said.

"Then, why?" Edward asked.

"I'm afraid" I mumbled.

"He can't hurt you anymore" Esme said, "We won't let him"

"That's what worries me. That you try to stop him" I whispered.

I looked at Edward, and I sniffed, trying to stop my tears.

"I… I love you" I said, "That's why I can't let you do anything…"

He hugged me, and I hold him, as if my life depended on it.

"I love you too, Bella" he whispered in my ear.

"Can I tell you my story?" I whispered.

"Please" he answered.

I sighed and pulled back, but still in his arms, safely.

"Alice might tell things I can't" I said, "It started well… James was sweet, and showed interest for me. He was new then, but already the captain of the team. A popular guy, desired by the girls, and he wanted me. I was enchanted, by the idea. He asked me out"

"He begged her, to go out" Alice corrected, "He asked several times, and she was too shy to accept, until he got in his knees to ask her. We thought it was sweet"

"We started dating. It was what I expected. He started introducing me as his girlfriend after three weeks. It was going well, we were together as much as we could" I swallowed hard before continuing, "It started a month and a half later. He grabbed me a little rougher than necessary, but apologized. He yelled a few times, but apologized too…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

"It was our two months anniversary… He made dinner, and got movies for us to watch. His parents were out… H-He was…" she shivered, "He was taking things too far…"

My stomach was starting to turn, my mom was with tears in her eyes.

"Oh God" Alice mumbled.

"I…I-I asked him to stop" Bella whispered, "But… He snapped… He hit me… He yelled at me, said I had him waiting for too long already… I-I tried to walk away, ran… He just dragged me by the hair… I yelled, screamed, tried to hit him, but it was useless… The neighbors were far, and he had loud music on… H-He dragged me, to h-his room… And…"

She didn't finished, just started crying, shaking, and sobbing. I was frozen. It was worse than I thought. I thought he just hit her… I was trying to control myself from going after him, and ripping his head off.

"It was a Friday, I… Remember" Alice said crying silently, "She was excited to the date, and we tried to call her all weekend. She didn't show up until Tuesday…"

"It was long weekend" Bella whispered brokenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked. "I would have done something… Jazz, Emm… The police… Your dad!"

"I… wanted… But he was constantly around…" Bella mumbled, "And he threatened you, and you started… leaving. I… James was making me push you away and it did it, you weren't around…" she cried.

"He threatened me?" Alice asked.

"He… He said… He said that it… it would be funnier to do with you and Rose, what he did to me…" Bella cried.

"Oh my God" my mom mumbled.

"How long was that?" Carlisle asked.

"A year" Bella whispered.

"And since then…?" he pressed.

"He… He takes me to his house three times a week, every week. Sometimes more… The other days he's… with someone else…" she mumbled.

"The drugs?" mom asked.

"He… I don't know how long he's been on it… Or drinking… But he started giving it to me a few weeks, he said I wasn't s willingly as before, and with it should be better…" Bella said looking down.

"A few weeks?" I asked putting the pieces together, "After… After me. Why did you go back to him, Bella? You should have broken up with him, when you said you would! You should have said something…"

"I couldn't!" she cried, "He threatened everyone! Anyone who got in his way!"

"Bella, he won't hurt you anymore" Carlisle said.

She hugged me, and I took deep breaths.

"I'll make sure of it" I promised.

I would kill him. Slowly, painfully…

"No!" Bella shouted. She pulled away, still gripping my shirt, "Don't do anything! Please!"

"Bella, he won't ever again lay a finger on you…"

"Edward, please!" she cut me off, crying, "He will kill you! He has a gun!"

"What!" mom gasped.

"That's why I didn't break up with him! He threatened to use it with you!" she cried and hugged me tight, "Don't, please!"

"We should get the police…" Carlisle said.

"I'll get… Charlie. Is that okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Don't tell him over the phone… But not now, please" she mumbled in my chest.

"I'll reheat the foot I made" Esme said getting up, "She needs it"

I nodded, hugging her tighter. Alice and Esme went to the kitchen, and Carlisle hesitated, but got up. He cleared his throat, and I looked at him from Bella's shoulder.

"I know you'll take good care of her, but… be careful" he said.

I weakly nodded and he left. I moved my arms, and moved us, so we were lying. She never let me go, and I was glad she didn't. The fact James had a gun, didn't scare me, and I was eager to get his head. She was stopping crying, so I moved away slightly.

"No" she whispered holding me tighter.

"I was just going to get the blanket" I said.

She nodded weakly, and her hold on me loosened. I got the blanket from the other couch's arm, and threw over our legs. I wrapped my arms around her again and kissed her head.

"You're here, you're safe" I whispered more to myself.

"Don't leave" she mumbled.

"Never" I said and kissed her head again, "I love you"

"As I love you"

My heart swelled with her words, and I smiled.

"Hm, sorry to… interrupt" Alice said.

We looked up, and she was standing close to the kitchen's entrance, with a huge grin.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked amused.

"Hm, can I call the guys? They must be going crazy"

"Yeah" Bella said, "But… I don't want to… tell them…"

"Do you want me to?" Alice asked.

"Please" Bella said.

"It's okay" Alice said and walked to us, "They will be mad, but they love you, and will be happy you're safe now"

She kissed Bella's cheek and mine.

"Thanks" she said to me, "For everything, for her"

I smiled and nodded. She left, dancing to the kitchen.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yes, love?"

It felt so natural calling her that. She was my love, so nothing would fit better.

"Promise me" she said, "That you'll never leave, never confront him, and never hurt me… Because… If you did… I… It would hurt so much more"

"Never!" I said shaking my head, "I would never hurt you… Or let someone hurt you again. Don't ever doubt that"

"I know, but… I… I didn't see it coming last time…" she sighed, "I'm sorry, for doubting you. I trust you. I love you" she looked up and kissed my lips softly, "So much"

"Not more than I love you" was my answer, "Forever, my love"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update!<strong>

**Hope you liked it. Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shhh, you're going to be okay" I whispered.

"How is she?" dad asked from the door.

I looked at him, and back at Bella. She was throwing up, and I was holding her hair, though she said I should leave.

"Can't you do anything?" I asked.

"I can give her something. But she'll throw up anyway. Her body is cleaning itself. It's… good" dad said.

"She's suffering, that's not good" I groaned.

"Edward, it's fine" Bella whimpered. "You should go. I'm fine"

"I told you I'm not leaving"

"The guys are here" Alice said poking her head in the doorframe.

"Tell them to wait" I said.

"Of course they're going to wait, Edward. As long as she needs" Alice said.

Bella nodded weakly, and after a few minutes, she got up. She pulled her hair in a messy bun, and brushed her teeth.

"Sorry" she mumbled when she was finished.

"It's fine, love"

She smile weakly at me, and I took her hand, leading her to the living room. She held my hand tight, and almost hid herself behind me when we reached the living room. Everyone was there. Rose, Emm and Jazz. Emm looked furious, but also worried. Rose was crying, and Jazz looked blank. They stared at me and Bella, and Rose ran to us, taking us both in a hug.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. So sorry" Rose cried in Bella's shoulder.

Bella nodded weakly, crying silently in her shoulder. Rose pulled Bella away from me, to give her a proper hug, but I kept Bella's hand in mine. After Rose let go of Bella, she hugged me, thanking me until a point it was annoying and I playfully told her to shut up. She chuckled weakly, and pulled away. Emmett hugged Bella so tight she actually whimpered.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, letting her go. "I'm just glad you're okay"

She smiled weakly and Jasper hugged her too, he was just more… careful than Emmett. He whispered something to her, and she nodded weakly in his shoulder. After they pulled apart, we stood there, tension filling the room, and it was obvious they wanted to interrogate Bella. But she didn't want it. So, Alice saved us.

"Let's watch a movie?" she asked holding a bowl of popcorn.

We all nodded and went to the living room to watch a movie. Bella sat next to me, and rested her head in my shoulder. I put my arm around her, and she sighed contently, making me smile. After half an hour of movie, she fell asleep. I laid her head in my lap.

"She's tired" I said as Rose gave me a blanket that I put over Bella.

"How is she?" Rose asked.

"Scared, an emotional mess, and recovering from… everything. She'll be fine" Alice said.

"We should have seen" Jasper said. "Edward saw! We're awful friends. The new guy noticed but we didn't?"

"An… the new guy had other level of awareness of Bella, I think" Alice said amusedly, "He liked her. I don't think you would have seen it, except if you liked her. Did you like her romantically?" she asked playfully scowling at him.

He laughed and he shook his head, before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"And James?" Emmett asked almost in a growl.

"Ahn, dad is talking to Charlie" I said, "He's explaining what he can, enough to get him arrested"

"Arrested is not enough" Emmett growled.

"I agree" Jasper said.

"If I could, I would kill him myself, but I can't" I said, "I promised Bella"

"Yeah, because the only thing wrong with killing someone else, would be breaking a promise to Bella" Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think anyone would mind if he died. Actually, I think we would be heroes" Emmett said.

"Stop, Emm. Bella is scared enough with the idea, you don't need to put fuel in the fire" Alice said.

"We're three, and with Charlie, four. I bet we can kick his ass easily" Jasper said.

"Don't!" Alice said, "He has a gun! And that's why she's scared. Don't get close to James, Jazz, please"

"He has a gun?" Rose screeched.

"He's been threatening Bella with it, saying he'll kill her or anyone who tries to get closer to her" I said. "He threatened to kill any of us, that's why she's been acting strangely last weeks"

"Oh, God" Rose whispered. "I… She's scared for us, but… and Charlie? He won't hesitate in going there to kill James. I know he's a cop, but…"

"He can defend himself, and he has his own gun" Emmett said, "Don't worry about him. We have enough to worry about as it is"

She nodded and mom entered the room, with a weak smile.

"Chief Swan is coming here. We said Bella came here for help after she left his house, and… Carlisle called the police station, telling about James' problem with drugs. It's enough to get him arrested for now. After Chief Swan is here, Bella tells him the rest, and… They will take care of James" she said.

"Thanks, mom" I said.

She smiled, and plopped down in the couch by Bella's feet taking them to her lap.

"She's so… fragile" she whispered, "You would think someone as delicate as her would have broken with all that happened. She just looks fragile, she's strong"

I nodded playing with Bella's hair.

"And her mom?" Rose asked, "She lives in Florida, she doesn't know anything, does she?"

"I don't know. Bella didn't say anything" Alice said frowning, "But if what she told me about her mom s correct, Renée will freak and want to be close to her baby"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a possibility that… With everything that happened, Bella will move to Florida" Alice said sadly.

"No, she won't" I said.

"She wouldn't be wrong to go, Edward. This place must bring awful memories to her" Jasper said, "She might feel safer there"

"But… Nothing will happen to her here. We'll protect her. I'll protect her"

"Edward, if she goes, I know she won't leave everything behind. She won't leave you" Rose assured me.

"And you can visit her, sweetie" mom said, "I bet she would come to visit too…"

"Let's not talk about possibilities" I said.

They nodded and shut up. I watched Bella sleep, and frowned. She wouldn't leave. Would she? I wouldn't hold her. If it was what she wanted… But I also didn't want her to go. For now, I preferred to think she would stay here, with me. After a few minutes mom told me to wake her up, her dad was arriving any minute. I shook her lightly and she opened her eyes, staring at me, looking completely tired, worn out.

"Your dad is arriving soon" I said.

She nodded weakly and sat up. We talked about the movie she lost, no one really watched it, and after ten minutes we heard my dad talking to someone, and came in with Chief Swan. Bella jumped to his arms, and he held her tightly. Mom told us to go to the kitchen, she would make dinner for everyone, leaving Bella to talk to her dad privately. The girls were helping mom with dinner. We found out Rose was a terrible cooker, and Alice had crazy recipes. Me and the guys pretended to help, but kept talking about football and stuff. Dad was pretending to work in his laptop in the table, but he kept laughing of things we did or said. After almost half hour, we heard Bella.

"Dad! No!" she yelled.

I jumped off of the counter, and ran to the living room, ignoring my dad telling me not to meddle. I reached the living room, and looked around and saw Bella walking out of the house.

"Bella!" I called.

I ran to her, and saw the police cruiser speeding off. Bella looked desperate, she turned to me, extending her hand.

"Give me your keys!" she said.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Give me your freaking keys, Edward!"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked taking the keys from my pocket, planning on driving her.

"After my dad" she said grabbing the keys from me before I could take it away from her grasp. She turned away, and ran to my car in the driveway.

"What? Where did he go?" I asked running after her.

"James"

She closed the car's door, and I knocked forcefully in the window.

"Bella, don't. Your dad is a cop, he knows what he's doing. Stay away from James" I said.

She shook her head and turned on the engine. I was about to open the back door, so I could go with her, but she ran with the car, leaving me there.

"What happened?" mom asked getting out of the house.

"She went to James' house. Her dad is going there" I said walking to them.

"Let's go" Emmett said.

We walked to his Jeep, and I jumped in the passenger seat, and dad and Jasper sat in the back. Mom ran inside to call the police.

"Faster" I growled to Emmett.

"I can't go faster, Edward. The road is icy, and slippery. An accident won't help!" Emmett groaned.

"Son, calm down. Her father is there, nothing will happen…" dad said.

"You won't help this nervous" Jasper said.

We turned in James' street, when we heard a gunshot. We gasped and Emmett stopped the car. We were frozen. I heard a scream, and I knew it was Bella's. I jumped out of the car ignoring the other's calling me, and ran. I got in time to see Charlie's body fall into Bella's arms, taking them to the ground. I looked at the house, and James was holding a gun shakily. Bella let out a strangled cry. James pointed his gun to her, and I was almost crying. I was still far, I wouldn't reach in time. Suddenly I heard two gunshots. I stopped running, and stood there, waiting. I sighed when I saw James stumble back and fall, bleeding from the chest. I ran to Bella, falling on my knees beside her. She was crying over her father's body, but what worried me the most was her bleeding shoulder. A minute later the guys arrived, and dad immediately tried to help Chief Swan, Emmett being the brave stupid idiot went to see James.

"He's dead!" Emmett called from the house and kicked his gun away anyway.

Bella was still crying uncontrollably, and I hugged her, careful with her shoulder. Ambulances and police cars arrived a couple minutes later, but it was too late. James was dead. Charlie was dead. And I know it was insensible of me, but I was happy. Bella was alive, safe. After some time trying to save Chief Swan, dad had to declare his death. Everyone was silent, the paramedics, police officers, Emm, Jazz, me, dad, the neighbors… Bella let out a scream, that held so much agony, that made me whimper. She cried uncontrollably desperately asking for them to do something, but they couldn't.

"Bella, baby. I'm sorry" I whispered trying to sooth her.

She was crying, and it seemed hard for her to breathe. Dad kneeled next to us, to check her shoulder.

"Edward, we need to take her to the hospital" dad said softly.

I knew Bella couldn't get up and walk, she was in total shock, her body shaking violently. She was having a major breakdown. I picked her up in my arms, and Jasper helped me put her in the Jeep's backseat. I sat with her head in my lap, she curled in a ball, still crying, and sometimes whimpering. When we got to the hospital, dad led her to an exam room, and with a help of a nurse took care of her shoulder. It was extremely complicated, because Bella wouldn't calm down, stop shaking so he could remove the bullet, and because of the drugs James gave Bella, they were afraid of using sedatives with her. They could barely give her any analgesic. My dad had to get blood tests before giving her anything, and I had to comfort not only her emotionally but physically since she had a bullet in the shoulder, but didn't open her mouth to complain. My dad left the exam room to get the results, leaving me and Bella alone. Still crying she stopped shaking. I looked down at Bella and she had a blank expression that scared me.

"Bella?" I asked shakily.

She blinked her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Bella!" I asked more alarmed. "Carlisle!" I called loudly.

The door opened and Bella fell limp.

"Oh, God" dad said coming to my side, and helped me lay her down. "It was too much. It's impressive she didn't pass out before"

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

"Yes. She's resting now. It was too much"

"Okay" I said watching her now peaceful face.

"Your mom, Alice and Rosalie are outside. And the police wants to talk to you" I nodded but didn't move. "She'll be fine. If she shows any signs of waking up, I'll call you"

"Thanks" I mumbled and walked out.

"Edward, thank God" mom said walking to me.

I slid to the floor against the wall. She kneeled in front of me and I looked into her eyes frowning.

"I can't never do it right? I try to protect her, and it seems I get everything worse" I said as tears fell.

"Oh, baby" she said hugging me. "It's nothing you did. You're helping her so much"

I sniffed, and wiped away the tears. She smiled weakly at me, and we both stood up. She wrapped her arm around my waist, and took me to the waiting room. The guys were there, Alice and Rose sleeping in the armchairs, and Emmett and Jasper talking quietly. There were a few police officers, and one of them saw me and walked to me. He asked me what happened, and my mom left leaving me to talk. I told him everything I knew and he seemed mad with James when he heard what he did to Bella. When I finished, he put away his notepad, and sighed.

"Charlie was a good man. He loved Bella very much. She is such a good girl, always polite, gentle, caring. I never thought… I guess what Charlie did wasn't exactly unexpected. Considering what James did" he said and patted my shoulder, "Thank you, very much. And I'm sorry"

I nodded and went to join my friends. I updated them on Bella's state, and they seemed more worried.

"She's resting, it's good" mom said trying to sooth everyone.

"Go home. I call you when she wakes up" I said to them.

They protested but mom convinced them it was better, and they went home, making me promise to call if there was any news. I waited, and waited. I even saw my dad running around, between other patients, but if I tried to talk to him he avoided me. It had been hours, and I was tired of waiting. I entered the exam room I left Bella, and found her curled in a ball, crying silently.

"Baby" I whispered sitting beside her.

She looked at me and looked down, like she was ashamed.

"When did you wake up? I was worried, no one told me…"

"I'm having an abortion" she blurted.

I froze and then shook my head. I had heard wrong. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I have to get an abortion" she said in a whisper.

"You… You're… You're pregnant?" I asked shocked.

She nodded.

"Did… You knew?"

"No… Your dad just told me… the blood tests"

"Oh, God" I mumbled.

How much more that bastard could ruin her life?

"Sorry" she cried.

"Hey" I said softly, and got up.

I wrapped her in my arms, and she moved to make space for me to lay down with her. She snuggled into me, crying.

"It's okay, baby. Everything will be fine" I soothed.

"Your dad said the baby must be sick, because of the drugs and alcohol…"

"I am so sorry" I whispered.

"I just can't have it, Edward. I can't. Not after everything he did…"

"I know, it's okay"

She cried herself to sleep, and I just laid there, wishing I could resuscitate James, just to kill him again, slowly and painfully. I don't know how long I was there, I just snapped out of my thoughts when dad came in. He looked at me sadly, and back to her chart in his hand.

"Did she tell you?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Do you agree?"

"My opinion doesn't matter, dad. It's not mine"

"Yes, but… Do you think what she's going to do is right?" he asked looking at me.

"Dad, I know you and mom are against, but… He raped her. He was abusive, and to have the baby would be a constant reminder of the pain she went through"

"Yeah, you're right… I just think of the many couples trying to get a baby…" he shrugged. "Anyway… When she wakes up, call me? So I can…"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"Thanks" I said as he got out.

* * *

><p>"I think it's better for you to go home, rest, and then come back. When you're better…" dad said to her.<p>

"Wouldn't be dangerous for her to wait any longer? She's almost two months…" I said tiredly.

"Yes, but right now it would be too much stress for her, physically and emotionally." Dad explained, "It's your decision, Bella"

I looked at her, and she was staring at her hands in her lap. She shook her head but never looked up.

"I'll do it another day. Maybe wait for my mom…"she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Alice, have you talked to Bella?" I asked over the phone, "I called yesterday, to know how was at the clinic, and today… But she doesn't answer"<p>

"Edward" Alice sighed sadly. "I-I thought you knew. She told me you knew"

"What?" I asked worried.

"Bella left. She went with her mom to Florida, she had everything ready for college there, and decided to move early, to get used to things…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, I killed Charlie! T.T Sorry, but I had to. :(<strong>

**Don't worry. Bella left, but it isn't over. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update faster, I'm on vacations now, so it will be easier. **

**xoxo **

**Luuh**


	5. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	6. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
